Theme 30 Kisses Axel and Demyx as Orphans
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: This is a second take on 30 Kisses theme. This time Axel and Demyx are orphans.
1. Parts 1 to 5

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get two reviews for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This is second round of Theme 30 Kisses but this time around Demyx and Axel are oprhans, so it's going to be lot easier things than on the first on. I hope you guys enjoy of these short stories!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1. Look over here**

"Axel, look over here!" Demyx shouted happily. Axel glanced around but couldn't find the two years younger orphan. "Up here, you silly!" Demyx chirped giggling. Axel blinked and looked up before yelping.

"Demyx! Get down from there on this instant!" Axel shouted with slight fear. Demyx chuckled.

"Aww, come on! I found this cool bird nest. You gotta see the amazing eggs in here." Demyx whined while looking at the small nest not too far from him.

"Demyx, get down before you fall!" Axel half screamed while walking under the branch Demyx was sitting on. "I mean it!"

Demyx just chuckled and shook his head. He wanted to touch the eggs but knew better. If he touched the nest, the mother bird would leave the eggs alone and they would never hatch.

"Demyx, look out!"

Demyx glanced up in time to see a small blue bird to fly towards him. He smiled at the mother bird until it came to peck at him. Demyx screamed in pain. "Hey, stop it! I'm not gonna hurt your kiddos!" Demyx shouted while trying to avoid the attacks and protect himself with his hands. Suddenly he fell off the branch and Demyx screamed.

Luckily Axel was there to catch him. They crashed to ground quite harshly. Demyx blinked few times before glancing under him. "Axel?" He questioned little surprised.

"Get off…" Axel half whined with really quiet voice. The crashing had knocked out his breath. Demyx scrambled up little hesitantly. Axel sighed while taking a deep breath. "Thanks…" He whispered while sitting up.

"You OK?" Demyx asked worriedly and slightly ashamed. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, just got my breath knocked out…" Axel replied slightly chuckling. Demyx nodded. "So… I did warn you, didn't I?" Axel questioned with a smirk.

Demyx gulped but sadly smiled. "Yeah… Sorry…" He whispered while carefully brushing his hands a little.

Axel took Demyx's hand into his and examined the damage. "Nothing bad, luckily. Come on, let's clean these." Axel told him while helping the younger male up and heading towards the house. Demyx followed without a word.

Once both of Demyx's hands were bandaged, Axel kissed both of them. It was a habit he had taken up whenever Demyx got hurt. The young pyromaniac smiled at Demyx. "Better?" He questioned and Demyx slightly blushed but smiled while nodding. "Good. Next time… Don't go close to a bird nest. The mother won't like it." Axel told him with a slight smirk.

Demyx chuckled. "Noticed…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2. News; letter**

Demyx was sitting crying on his bed. He had been living in the orphanage nearly whole his life and now he would have to leave everyone he knew behind, especially his best friend. Demyx lay down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. "They can't send me away!" Demyx half shouted.

He was startled by someone knocking on his door. Demyx didn't go to open the door, he just tried to stay quiet so whomever it would be would go away. "Demyx! Come on, open the door!" Came a worried shout. Demyx gulped but went to open the door to his best friend.

Axel walked in after his friend opened the door. He closed the door and straight off hugged the two years younger male. "What's wrong, Dem?" Axel questioned worriedly while leading them towards the bed and sitting down with him.

Demyx cried even harder. "They're sending me away!" Demyx sobbed and held as tightly as he could onto Axel's shirt. "I don't wanna go!" Axel sighed sadly.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Axel told him. "Maybe… Maybe it would be better for you…" Axel whispered.

Demyx shook his head. "NO!" He shouted desperately. "My home's here!"

"Dem… Hey, take it easy." Axel whispered and pushed the kid off a little to look at him. "There wouldn't be anyone to tease you. You could get to school. You'd get a family…" Axel started with a sad smile but Demyx shook his head and buried his face back to Axel's shirt.

"NO! My home's here! My family's here! My friend's, my fave places! Everything! It's all here!" Demyx screamed crying. "I don't wanna go!" Demyx whispered.

"Demyx…" Axel whispered but Demyx just shook his head.

"I don't wanna lose you…" He whispered before raising his head up and looking with tear filled eyes at Axel. "I'd never see you again if I'm send away…" He continued, pulled off and fetched the paper from his table. The kid gave it to Axel.

Axel sighed and took the paper to read it. Axel didn't even notice but he started to cry while reading it. "Demyx…" Axel whispered with slightly wavering voice after reading the paper and looking at his friend.

"It's far, right?" Demyx asked quietly. Axel sighed but nodded. "Ax… Make it go away! I don't want to leave!" Demyx shouted while starting to cry again. Axel sighed and lowered his gaze to floor.

"I can't…" He whispered.

"Axel…" Demyx whined as desperately as he could and Axel only shook his head. Demyx cried out and fell to his knees crying even harder. Axel sighed and went to hug him. He carefully kissed Demyx's forehead.

"It's not so bad…" Axel whispered quietly. "You just gotta take it as an adventure…" He tried but Demyx shook his head.

"…No…"

Axel only held as tight as he could to his friend while Demyx cried. He couldn't make it go away nor could he change it. Axel sighed but couldn't help it when he started to cry too. It would be so hard to lose someone he had know for nearly 12 years since Demyx had come to the orphanage under a year old.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3. Jolt!**

Demyx was talking with Kairi. The two of them were having fun but neither was interested about each other more than friends. Demyx hadn't found anyone yet and Kairi liked both Riku and Sora but she couldn't choose yet.

"So, where's Axel? Aren't you two always together?" Kairi questioned. Demyx chuckled.

"He's with a new kid, Roxas. He's trying to get Rox to come and meet me." Demyx explained happily. Kairi nodded.

"Dem, look o—" Kairi started but never managed to end her warning. Someone jolted the young water obsessed orphan forward and Demyx crashed with Kairi. The two orphans fell to the ground and Demyx never meant it to happen but he kissed the girl.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry!" Demyx shouted straight off when they pulled off. But that was as far as he could go.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku shouted quite angrily. He had seen Demyx kiss Kairi. "You don't have rights to kiss my girlfriend!" Riku screamed. Demyx gulped and started to stutter something about not meaning it to happen but Riku didn't listen.

The silver haired orphan jumped at Demyx but the young musician was faster and bolted out of the room crying. Riku ran after him but wasn't fast enough. Demyx locked himself into his room.

Axel saw his friend run up the stairs crying. He frowned. "Sorry, I'll come back real soon." Axel whispered to Roxas, stood up and walked to Demyx's door. Luckily the redheaded pyromaniac was at Demyx's door before Riku got there.

Axel knocked on the door. "Hey, Dem! You OK?" Axel called worriedly. He could hear his friend cry.

"Leave me alone, Axel!" Demyx screamed back at him. Axel frowned.

"Dem? What's wrong?" He questioned even more worried. Suddenly Riku came there.

"Let me have him!" The kid shouted angrily. Axel frowned and leaned against Demyx's door to block Riku's attempt.

"What do you want, Riku?" Axel questioned slightly angrily. Riku only glared at him.

"That brat kissed my girlfriend!" Riku screamed. Axel blinked quite surprised.

"Your girlfriend? Kairi?" Axel questioned and Riku nodded. "There gotta be a mistake in here…" Axel whispered.

"No, there is not! I saw it!" Riku shouted.

"How about we'd let Kairi decide between you and Dem?" Axel questioned before half barking: "Fetch her here so we can fix this!"

Riku slightly flinched but didn't move. Suddenly Sora ran up the stairs. "Riku, don't harm him!" Sora screamed fearfully. Axel looked at Sora slightly confused. Riku turned around and glared at the brown haired orphan.

"Stay out of this, Sora…" Riku growled.

"It was a mistake! Saïx and his pals pushed Demi from behind! Kairi tried to warn him but wasn't fast enough! The kiss was never meant to happen!" Sora screamed. Riku stared at him confused. Axel chuckled and smirked.

"I told ya." Axel stated. Riku still contemplated on what he should do.

"Riku, please! Kairi's crying 'cause she's afraid you'd hurt Demi." Sora begged quietly. Riku sighed.

"Fine… He'll get off this time…" He whispered, glared once at the door before walking away with Sora. Axel sighed and turned again towards the door.

He knocked on the door with a slight smile. "Dem, the problem's solved." He called and heard Demyx open the lock of the door. Slowly the door opened a crack.

"Riku's not gonna beat me up?" Demyx questioned worriedly. Axel chuckled and carefully ruffled his friend's hair.

"Not a chance. Kairi and Sora cleared all out… And I'm going to fix Saïx and his pals up soon too enough." Axel explained. Demyx blinked few times, lowered his gaze to floor and opened the door more. Right after that he bolted at Axel and hugged him slightly crying. Axel chuckled and hugged his friend. "It's alright…" He whispered.

Demyx nodded quietly. "Thanks…" He said quietly and glanced at Axel. The pyromaniac smiled at his friend and carefully dried the tears.

"It's nothing. C'mon, Rox wants to meet you." Axel replied before starting to guide the two years younger orphan to the first floor to meet the new kid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**4. Our distance and that person**

"Hey, Rox! What's up?" Axel questioned while coming to see the young orphan who had been brought in a year ago. The kid sighed sadly and looked up at his friend.

"I think we're not getting far with our friendship…" He whispered. Axel frowned.

"What do you mean, Roxas?" The young pyromaniac inquired worriedly. Roxas sighed again and pointed to other orphan.

"We're as distant as the length between us and that kid…" He replied quietly.

Axel grinned when he saw who Roxas was pointing to. _"Let's make the distant shorter…"_ "Hey, Demyx! Come here!" Axel called to Roxas' shock. The kid Roxas had pointed to nearly bounced to the two of them.

"What's up, Aku?" He questioned happily. Axel chuckled while ruffling the kid's hair. Demyx giggled.

"Tell me, Dem… Are we distant?" He questioned. Demyx frowned and tilted his head little sideways.

"Distant?" He questioned confused. "I think we're brothers… Right?" He continued. Axel chuckled and nodded eagerly.

"You remember Roxas?" Axel asked and Demyx nodded with a wide smile.

"Yeah! Hi!" Demyx half shouted. Roxas was quite confused.

"Demyx?" He asked and the kid nodded eagerly. Suddenly Roxas laughed. "Trio?" He questioned happily.

"Yay!" Demyx shouted before already bouncing at Roxas and hugging him. Roxas yelped little surprised while Axel laughed at them.

It didn't take long before Axel already hugged both of his friends. He carefully kissed their foreheads. "Trio now and forever." He whispered happily. Demyx smiled widely and Roxas grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")**

The two young orphans were sitting in the living room. Suddenly both of them got something important to tell each other. "Hey, you know…!" Both started before going quiet and chuckling. Axel nodded to his two years younger friend. "You first."

Demyx blushed a little but nodded. "There's this Tivoli coming… You think you could take me there?" Demyx questioned but frowned when Axel started to laugh.

"That was exactly what I was going to say… Except that I was going to ask you along with me." He replied smiling and leaned closer to give a fast kiss to the kid's forehead. "And of course I'll take you to that Tivoli…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


	2. Parts 6 to 10

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get two reviews for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This is second round of Theme 30 Kisses but this time around Demyx and Axel are oprhans, so it's going to be lot easier things than on the first on. I hope you guys enjoy of these short stories!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6. The space between dream and reality**

It was late night when Demyx quietly exited his room with a stuffed dolphin. He yawned a little before just walking into his best friend's room. Without hesitation Demyx climbed into Axel's bed. "Mommy…" He called quietly.

Axel had woken up when he felt someone get into his bed. Little confused he watched Demyx crawl next to him. The next word got him to wake up fully and he just stared at Demyx.

The two years younger orphan just lowered his gaze down. "I had a nightmare…" He whispered quietly. "Mommy… Can I stay with you this night?" He questioned sadly.

Axel was more than shocked. Yet, he managed to function and carefully let the younger orphan crawl under the blanket and cuddle next to him. The redheaded young pyromaniac sighed sadly while circling his arms around his friend and carefully kissing the kid's forehead. "Good night, Demy." Axel whispered quietly.

Axel was sure that Demyx wasn't fully awake when he came into his room but he didn't care. Helping the young kid was more important at the moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7. Superstar**

"I'm going to be a superstar!"

Axel blinked awake and stared at the two years younger male next to his bed. "Huh?" He questioned still quite sleepy.

Demyx's smile widened. "I'm going to be a superstar! Wherever I'll go people will know me." Demyx exclaimed happily and climbed to the bed next to his friend. Axel sat up little confused.

"Where did you get that idea?" He questioned. Demyx frowned at him.

"Music! I'm going to be the most known musician!" Demyx half shouted little hurtfully.

Axel groaned and checked the clock. "In three at the night, Dem?" He questioned. Demyx grinned.

"I saw a dream where I was keeping this HUGE concert!" He explained happily. Axel sighed and lay down on the bed.

"Go back to bed, Demyx…" He muttered.

"But, Aku! I'm going to be a superstar!" Demyx shouted hurtfully. Axel sighed and opened his eyes to look at his friend.

"Demyx…" He started before taking once a deep breath. "I'm grateful for you to have such an amazing dream but it's three in the _cough_ night and every huge star needs rest."

Demyx frowned at him. "Are you getting sick?" He questioned little worriedly.

Axel sighed. "No, I'm not… Just get back to bed and sleep."

Demyx sighed. "You're not happy 'bout my dream…" He whispered defeated.

Axel took once a deep breath, sat up and hugged the kid from behind. Demyx yelped a little in surprise. "Of course I'm happy 'bout your dream. And I'll help you to achieve it too… But not in the darn night, Demyx." Axel stated. Demyx looked at his friend little confused. "Now, sleep."

Demyx grinned little. "You not mad?" He questioned. Axel sighed but shook his head. Demyx's grin widened. "You'll help me to be the best musician ever?" He asked and Axel nodded. "YAY!" Demyx nearly screamed happily.

_"I hope we didn't wake the whole orphanage…"_ Axel thought grimly but laid both him and Demyx on the bed. "Now, all of the starting musicians need sleep and rest… So, sleep now." Axel stated and Demyx eagerly nodded before starting to try and find a good position while lying on his friend's chest. Axel sighed, hugged the kid close to his chest and gave a fast kiss to Demyx's forehead. "Sleep." He stated as firmly as he could. Demyx nodded, yawned and real soon fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8. Our own world**

Axel was leading the two years younger orphan through a small forest close to the huge mansion they lived in. "Aku, where are we going?" The five years old Demyx questioned worriedly. Axel grinned.

"It's a secret but I can tell this much. I found it some time ago and thought we could keep it as our little hideout." Axel explained and suddenly took Demyx up to his lap. Demyx yelped but circled his arms around Axel's neck. "It's still little too hard for you to walk to." Axel told him and Demyx only nodded.

They went into a small cave. Axel let Demyx down and took a grip on the kid's hand. "Follow me and don't be scared. I'll be with you whole time." Axel reassured him and Demyx nodded while following the redhead into the dark cave.

Demyx was stumbling and slightly trembling out of fear but Axel kept on continuing. He knew where he was going and knew it to be safe for the kid. Axel grinned but felt little sorry for the trembling kid behind him.

Eventually the cave ended and they came out to a small pond. It wasn't too far from the ocean but the waves couldn't harm the place. Demyx watched in awe about the trees around the pond. "Wow…" Demyx whispered quietly.

Axel chuckled. "Our own little world, don't ya think?" He questioned and Demyx nodded eagerly. "Go ahead and check around. Don't head back to the cave without me." Axel told him while walking to the pond.

The pyromaniac had checked the whole place fully. The pond wasn't too deep so it wasn't any of danger for little Demyx to drown in. The forest was surrounded by a rock wall and it would be too straight to climb on… Even if Demyx would try to climb up, he wouldn't get far and the fall wouldn't harm him at all.

After walking through the whole place Demyx came bouncing back to Axel. The kid was smiling widely and he sat down next to Axel. "Thank you!" He chirped before planting a soft kiss to Axel's cheek. The redhead blushed a little.

"It's nothing… Just don't come here without me. Got it memorized?" Axel stated. Demyx blinked at him little confused.

"What were the last words you said?" He questioned. Axel blinked before laughing.

"Got it memorized… I have no idea where those words came from!" He chuckled. Demyx giggled too before leaning towards Axel with a happy smile. Smiling Axel circled his arms around the kid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9. Dash**

It was early morning in the Orphanage. Most of the people in the huge mansion were still sleeping but one of the kids had already woken up. He quietly changed clothes and dashed out of the house and to the gate.

The orphan was only few months over age of fifteen and just three months ago his friend had been kicked out. His friend had reached the age of seventeen and everyone of that age were kicked out. Demyx had to wait nearly two years until he could leave too.

The young orphan ran straight to the huge gate of the area and leaned against it. He knew that the daily mail was to come real soon. And there it came… The small car and on the side was written 'Mail'.

Demyx smiled and waved happily. The young man walked up to the gate smiling. "So… Anything for me?" Demyx questioned eagerly. The mailman chuckled and nodded.

"I think I did see an envelope for you…" He stated while digging into the mail. "Let's see… This is for the owners… Few letters and bills… Ah! Here it is!" He started to mutter while giving the mail of the Orphanage to the young male.

Demyx was smiling even wider when the man gave the letter. "It's from Aku! Yay!" Demyx nearly shouted eagerly and real fast planted a small kiss to the mailman's cheek. "Thank you!" Demyx said before already running towards the house eager to open the letter from Axel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10. #10**

"Aku!" Someone was calling quite eagerly. Axel barely had time to realize what had happened when a young orphan with strange hairstyle already crashed with him. Axel chuckled a little while pulling Demyx up to his lap.

"What's up, Dem?" Axel questioned from his friend. Demyx frowned a little.

"What comes after nine?" He questioned confused. Axel blinked puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Numbers! What comes after nine?" Demyx explained straight off. "I can't remember it…" He whispered little ashamed. Axel chuckled. "It's not funny, Aku!" The two years younger orphan exclaimed little hurtfully.

Axel shook his head. "I wasn't laughing at you… And it's number ten that comes after nine." Axel explained. Demyx nodded slowly.

"So… One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… And ten?" Demyx questioned worriedly while counting with his fingers. Axel nodded. "Yay! I got it!" Demyx shouted happily. Axel chuckled again. "Thanks, Aku!" Demyx nearly shouted, gave fast kiss to the pyromaniac's cheek before wiggling his way out of the older orphan's hug and ran out of the room. Axel only chuckled and shook his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


	3. Parts 11 to 15

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get two reviews for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**11. Gardenia**

"Aku!" Demyx screamed happily while running towards his two years older friend. Axel turned around smiling. Demyx crashed with him and knocked them both to ground. They laughed a little while Axel pushed them to sitting position. Demyx was on his lap smiling widely. "Guess what I got!" Demyx shouted eagerly.

Axel chuckled. "I really don't have a clue." He replied and Demyx took a white flower from behind himself happily smiling and presented it to Axel.

"This!" Demyx shouted. "Isn't it beautiful?" Demyx questioned happily. Axel chuckled and nodded.

"It sure is. Where did you get it from?" Axel inquired happily. Demyx blushed a little.

"Zaku gave it…" Demyx answered slightly hesitantly. Axel frowned.

"Zaku?" He questioned. He knew all of the orphans and hadn't heard anyone with that name. Demyx nodded. "Who's Zaku?"

Demyx frowned. "You should know!" He half shouted. Axel frowned even more.

"I really can't remember anyone by name of Zaku…" He whispered. Demyx sighed little annoyed.

"You know! The motorcycle guy with black hedgehog hair and HUGE sword!" Demyx explained and spread his arms as far as he could while mentioning the sword. Axel frowned for a while before laughing.

"You mean Zack Fair, Aerith's boyfriend." Axel stated and Demyx nodded several times eagerly. "So, he really gave you a flower?" The pyromaniac questioned little disbelieving. Demyx nodded.

"Said that since I like flowers he could give me one." Demyx replied smiling. Axel chuckled and shook his head. He knew what the flower's secret meaning was but he wasn't going to tell it to the four year old kid.

_"'I love you in secret'…"_ Axel thought chuckling before hesitantly asking: "Are you sure he really meant the flower to you and not to Aerith?"

Demyx frowned. "He said it to be for me! Let me choose what flower I wanted!" He exclaimed. Axel chuckled, kissed the kid's forehead before little playfully poked at the kid's nose. Demyx giggled slightly.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Axel replied smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12. In a good mood**

Demyx was playing happily with few other orphans in the playing room when Saïx and his group walked in. Most of the orphans left and Demyx watched little confused how he was left alone. He glanced behind and was quite shocked.

Demyx tried to leave but Saïx started to talk. "Don't go yet, kiddo." He stated. Demyx gulped but turned to face the year older orphan. "I want to ask you a question." He explained. Demyx only nodded quietly. "How come you're always so freaking happy?"

Demyx frowned. "Actually…" He started little worriedly. "It's not exactly your business…" He whispered little uncertain.

Saïx snorted and shook his head. "That's not very nice answer, you know…" He started. Demyx gulped in slight fear. "So, answer to the question, brat!" Saïx snapped. Demyx flinched.

"Well… I'm happy to be alive… To have friends and family…" Demyx started little hesitantly. Saïx only nodded. "There's… Well, there's lot of reasons for being happy…"

Saïx narrowed his eyes and Demyx took few steps backwards in fear. "If I beated you up right now, would you still be happy?" He asked while taking a step forward and rolling his sleeves up. Demyx gulped and started to back off from the older orphan and his group.

"Well…" Demyx started but that was as far as he could get since suddenly someone was blocking his eyesight.

"Back off, Saïx!" Came a sharp command. Saïx snorted but left the room. The newcomer watched for a while before turning around. "You OK, Dem?" He questioned and as soon as Demyx saw who had backed him up, he was smiling from ear to ear and bounced at him effectively knocking both of them to ground.

"AKU!" The younger orphan shouted happily. Axel chuckled while sitting up with the kid. "I'm in a good mood 'cause I know you'll always save me!" Demyx half shouted and hugged the two years older orphan happily. Axel chuckled but Demyx's words little confused him. Still, he let that out of his mind and just carefully gave a fast kiss to the kid's head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**13. Excessive chain**

Axel sighed sadly while watching Demyx play with other orphans. The redhead was slightly jealous about the kid's ability to make whomever his friend. And he was even feeling little left out. Yet, he didn't dare to go and destroy his friend's attempt of getting more friends… Even if this meant to let the kid go on his own ways.

Demyx glanced at his friend, smiled and waved at him. Axel chuckled sadly and waved back. He was actually watching after his friend and other orphans while the owners of the place were fetching new orphan kid into there. Axel sighed again and sat down leaning against the wall.

Demyx frowned when he glanced again at his friend. He excused himself and crawled to Axel. "Aku?" He questioned.

Axel was startled and opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized to have closed his eyes in the first place. "Hi." He whispered to his friend with a slightly sad smile before ruffling with Demyx's hair.

Demyx giggled before swatting his friend's hand off. "What's wrong, Aku?" Demyx inquired slightly frowning. Axel chuckled.

"Nothing's wrong. Just go back to playing." Axel replied smiling but Demyx didn't follow his friend's words. He sat next to Axel, leaned against him before hugged him and eventually softly kissing at Axel's forehead.

"Don't wanna…" Demyx whispered. Axel was little surprised about the kiss but chuckled and circled his arms around the kid. "Besides…" Demyx started when he looked at Axel. "You're my best friend!" Demyx exclaimed and kissed Axel's cheek smiling.

Axel chuckled happily. "And you're my best friend…." He whispered smiling and planted a soft kiss to Demyx's forehead. Demyx giggled happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**14. Radio-cassette player**

Axel had been watching after the Orphanage once again. For whole day he hadn't seen much of his two best friends. They had locked themselves into Demyx's room and made sure Axel couldn't come to check things out. The only time he had seen the two orphans was at meals, washing up and brushing the teeth.

Axel sighed. Roxas and Demyx needed to get to know better, so Axel was happy for the two… but the whole day? That really left the pyromaniac lonely. Roxas, who was six years younger than the pyromaniac, wasn't too happy to spend time with his brother and friends but he loved to be with Axel and Demyx.

Eventually, once Axel got the rest of the orphans to bed, did he go to check on his friends. Mainly to check if they had fallen asleep or if they were ready for bed yet. Just when he was going to knock on the door, the door was slammed open.

Axel yelped in slight shock and pain while falling to the ground. Demyx half screamed before already crouching in front of the redhead. "Oh my gosh…! Axel! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Demyx started to half shout while begging for forgiveness.

Before Axel even realized what was going on, Demyx was crying. Axel sighed and pulled the crying orphan to his lap while starting to murmur reassuring words to the kid. Roxas just stared from the doorframe.

The five years old kid wondered quite often if he was just too short for his age and Demyx too tall. And when he asked about it from Axel, the redhead would only say that they were in right age and height… Demyx just was little… Emotional.

Eventually Demyx stopped crying and Axel pushed him off a little. "You OK?" Axel questioned with a sad smile. Demyx sighed but nodded before already frowning. Axel was slightly confused.

Demyx leaned closer and gave a kiss to Axel's nose. Axel blinked in surprise but the two years younger orphan still frowned. He leaned closer again and kissed Axel's forehead. "You're not hurt, are you?" Demyx questioned worriedly.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "I'm fine. No worries." He replied with a smile. Demyx nodded and stood up while dragging Axel along. "So, what was the hurry on opening the door?" Axel questioned with a grin.

Demyx's emotion changed straight off and he was smiling widely. "We were going to come to fetch you!" He half shouted. Axel flinched a little.

"Shh… Be quiet, the others are asleep already." Axel told him. Demyx blushed a little.

"Oh… Sorry…." He whispered but suddenly both Demyx and Roxas were dragging the redhead into the room.

"We wanna show you something!" Roxas stated and walked to the radio-cassette player. Demyx nodded eagerly. The youngest of the three pressed the play-button and walked next to his four years older friend. Demyx nodded and the two young orphans closed their eyes.

Axel was little confused but leaned against the doorframe and watched. The broadcaster named the song and the artist but it went past Axel's notion. When the song started, the two young orphans started to dance… Axel watched amazed.

The redhead was sure that Demyx was behind the steps but he didn't really mind. The moves were so in sync with each other and worked well with the music and song. Then, Demyx started to sing… And Demyx's singing was in straight sync with the song's words that it astonished Axel fully.

Once the song ended, the two dancers looked at Axel hopefully. "What you think about it?" Roxas questioned straight off but didn't really give Axel a change to answer since he started to explain the song, Demyx's teaching, how they had recorded the song from radio to cassette and all that.

Once Roxas went quiet and waited for Axel's answer, the redhead first chuckled and shook his head with a smile. "It was perfect!" He stated and got both of his friends to blush. "Absolutely perfect… You think you could teach me?" Axel continued with a grin.

Demyx and Roxas glanced at each other before dragging the pyromaniac inside the room from the doorframe. Demyx took the song back to start and came to stand in front of Axel. Roxas was behind. "Follow our lead." Demyx stated with a smile and started to dance.

Axel followed their moves and mimicked them as well as he could. The redhead had been tired when he went to find his friends but now the tiredness was far gone. Whole time he had other one of his friends in front of him and showing the moves.

The three of them danced through the night… Nearly like in the song … _(Dance) Into the night_ by _Santana_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**15. Perfect blue**

The two orphans were lying on the floor of Demyx's room. The two years younger kid was watching at a magazine of different colors. Axel just lay there and watched his friend's doing and occasionally pointed to one color or other. "How about that one?" Axel inquired while pointing to a sky-blue color.

Demyx shook his head while going to next page. "Too light…" He whispered. Axel shook his head with a chuckle. Suddenly Demyx squealed. "That one! I want that one!" Demyx shouted and pointed to dark ocean blue color.

Axel frowned. "Isn't that little too dark for your room?"

Demyx pouted. "AKU! I want that!" Axel chuckled.

"Okay, okay… Let's go and check if Aerith and Tifa approve it." Axel stated while raising his hands for surrender. Demyx squealed, took the magazine up and dashed out of the room. Axel chuckled but ran after his friend.

They came to the kitchen and Demyx started already to call Tifa's name since it was easier for him to say. The two owners of the orphanage turned to the kids with a smile. "What is it?" Aerith questioned while leaning closer to the kids.

"This!" Demyx shouted and pointed to the color in the magazine. Aerith and Tifa frowned a little and glanced at each other.

"Isn't that a bit too dark for you?" Aerith questioned nicely.

"NO! I want it! I want it!" Demyx shouted and jumped up and down. Axel only shrugged.

"Well… Guess we could try it out then?" Tifa questioned looking at her friend. Aerith chuckled.

"Alright... Demyx." She called and the kid looked hopefully at Aerith. "It'll take few days to get it done but we'll get that color for you." She explained. Demyx's smile spread real fast and he squealed.

"Yay!"

Axel and the owners of the orphanage laughed while Demyx danced out of the room. Axel shook his head. "I'd better go after him." He whispered before leaving the kitchen.

Next day the owners went to buy the paints and the painting started. Demyx squealed whole time while painting his room. Axel had taken part to it too as well as the owners. Yet, the two orphans mostly painted each other than the walls of the room.

Few days later the room was painted. The color had looked really dark but at Demyx's room it was just perfect. Axel whistled a little. "Guess you were right, Demy." Axel whispered while looking around the room.

"I told ya!" Demyx chirped while sitting on his bed and looking around with a wide smile. Axel chuckled and sat next to his friend. He kissed the kid's forehead smiling. Demyx's smile widened if possible and he chuckled.

"Next time, Dem, I won't complain or go against your words." Axel whispered happily. Demyx giggled.

"What about your room?" He questioned slightly frowning. Axel laughed.

"Wanna help with it?" He inquired. Demyx nodded straight off before already jumping down from the bed and starting to drag his friend to the pyromaniac's room.

"Let's do it!" Demyx shouted happily. Axel only laughed while following his friend to check the proper color for Axel's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And again, prank ideas are more than welcomed! Thank You!


	4. Parts 16 to 20

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**16. Invincible; unrivaled**

Axel sighed little sadly. He really couldn't understand why most of the orphans nearly every day followed him nearly for whole day. At first it had been quite fun and it also made his work of looking after the kids lot easier… But with time, it came little annoying.

Most of the kids were willing to do nearly anything he said but if he asked them to leave him alone… They'd start to cry and claim him to be a meanie. He really had a dilemma. And hard one.

Demyx, Axel's best friend, was sitting at the stairs and watching the other orphans follow the redheaded pyromaniac around the house. He sighed sadly and stood up. The kid glanced once at Axel before walking up the stairs and quietly going into his room.

When the evening came, Axel sighed in relief. The kids finally were asleep and left him alone. Most of time he liked to be in charge while the owners were handling some stuff in the city but… It had become little hard for him lately.

The young pyromaniac walked to a door he knew the best and knocked on it. "Demyx?" He called. He was sure the young orphan wasn't asleep yet. They hadn't yet handled their normal evening stuff. Axel carefully opened the door and walked into the dark room. "Demi, you awake?" He questioned worriedly.

The redhead stopped at the door and waited for his eyes to adjust into the dark. But he didn't need to see in the dark… He already heard his friend cry in the bed. Axel sighed and went to sit on the bed. "Dem? You OK?" He asked worriedly.

The older orphan carefully patted the kid's back. "It's OK, Dem. The kids are asleep now…" He tried to coax the kid out of under the blanket. Demyx only shook his head.

"You don't understand…" The younger one whispered quietly. Axel frowned.

"Don't understand what?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed but sat up and looked at his friend.

"They're just searching for safety… That's all you're good for them…" Demyx whispered sadly. Axel sighed.

"And that's what I'm here for when the owners are out. You know that I'm the only one to look after them." Axel explained carefully. Demyx only sighed and nodded.

"I know…" He whispered quietly and lowered his gaze down. "I know…"

"Okay… This isn't only 'bout this little thing. There's something else that bothers you, so state it out already." Axel half commanded. Demyx sighed.

"I need my friend…" He whispered before already breaking down and crying again. "I'm so lonely…"

Axel blinked in shock. "Oh, Demy…" He whispered and pulled the kid into a hug. "I'm so sorry…" Axel continued and carefully kissed the kid's forehead. "No matter what, Dem, you'll always be the most important thing in my life." Axel stated to him.

Demyx blinked few times in confusion. "Unrivaled?" He questioned.

"Exactly… Unrivaled and invincible." Axel confirmed. Demyx smiled.

"Thanks…" He whispered and yawned a little. "You too…" Axel chuckled.

"You brushed your teeth yet?" He questioned and Demyx nodded. "You want me to read you a good night story?" The pyromaniac continued his questioning. Demyx shrugged.

"Only if you can make it up and not read it from somewhere…" He replied with a slight grin.

Axel chuckled. "Fine by me… Now let's see…" Axel whispered before starting to make up a story out of his own.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**17. kHz (kilohertz)**

"Aku, what's kilohertz?" Demyx questioned once little confused. Axel looked at his two years younger orphan friend.

"Why you asking something like that?" Axel asked frowning. Demyx shrugged.

"Heard it." He replied and sat next to Axel on the sofa at the living room of the orphanage. Axel thought for a while how he could explain something like kilohertz to four year old kid.

"Well… You listen to radio, right?" Axel inquired and Demyx nodded frowning. "Well, the place you find, the numbers, that's the kilohertz. It tells how fast the waves of the sound comes…" Axel started but wasn't sure if he was actually giving the accurate explanation of the thing questioned.

"What's the difference between kilohertz and decibels?" Demyx inquired still confused. Axel blinked quite surprised.

_"Where does those questions come from?"_ He wondered before starting to wonder about the answer. "Hmm… Decibels are the explanation how loud something is and kilohertz explains how fast the information goes…" Axel replied little hesitantly. Demyx slowly nodded. The redhead was sure that Demyx didn't really understand a thing he told.

"I think I get it…" Demyx whispered before he already grinned. The kid hugged Axel and planted fast kiss to the redhead's cheek. "Thanks, Aku!" He called before running out of the room. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**18. "Say ahh..."**

The two orphans were on the living room. Axel was lying on the sofa while the two years younger orphan was sitting on the floor. Demyx had some doctor's stuff around him. Suddenly the young hydromaniac whacked the redheaded pyromaniac on the head with one of the toys. Axel flinched at the slight hit.

"Aku!" Demyx exclaimed little angrily. "How am I supposed to ever learn to be a dentist if you don't keep your mouth open!"

Axel chuckled little nervously while rubbing his head. "Sorry…" He whispered. Demyx huffed and glared at him.

"Okay… Try again… Say ahh…" Demyx muttered while Axel opened his mouth again. Demyx peeked into Axel's mouth once again before pulling off. "Okay… You got nothing to worry." Demyx stated with a big grin.

Axel chuckled a little. "So… Can I sit up?" He questioned with a grin. Demyx nodded eagerly. "Okay… So, thank you for checking it up." The pyromaniac continued before giving fast kiss to the younger orphan's forehead. "Thank you." He said once again before walking out of the room.

Demyx sat there little confused before running after his friend. "Aku!" He called and Axel turned around to look at his friend slightly confused. Demyx grinned. "You forgot to pay!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

**19. Red**

Demyx liked the color of blue. He always colored nearly whole paper in blue when they were having the drawing hour. The kid would explain it to be water. Sometimes he put some fishes into the picture but that was rare.

Still, other than that hour, Demyx watched at Axel's hair when the redhead wasn't looking. The two years younger orphan wondered nearly always if the color was natural. He had never seen such a red color with any of the other kids.

One day, though, Axel caught him watching at the redhead quite intently. Axel grinned. "Whatcha watching at?" He questioned. Demyx blushed quite deep red.

"Nothing…" He whispered straight off. Axel chuckled.

"Come on! What were you watching at, huh?" Axel kept on inquiring. Demyx turned his gaze off. Axel shook his head. "Tell meee…" He half whined.

Demyx chuckled and glanced at the redhead next to him. "Your hair…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel's grin widened.

"What about it? Cool, huh?" Axel replied. Demyx turned his gaze to ground little ashamed. Axel chuckled. "What's so interesting in my hair?"

Demyx gulped. "The color…" He answered slowly. Axel raised his eyebrow at that.

"How so?"

Demyx sighed and turned to look at his friend. "Is that natural?" He finally questioned and straight off blushed when he realized what he had said. Axel laughed.

"As natural as can be!" He replied grinning. "Even the spikes."

Demyx blinked and stared at Axel's hair. "How…?" He started but couldn't find the words. Axel chuckled and shrugged.

"Wanna touch?" He questioned smirking. Demyx blinked and carefully brought his hand up. Axel grinned and took a grip on Demyx's wrist while guiding the hand into his hair. Demyx blinked in surprise but didn't complain.

"So soft…" The kid whispered with a slight smile. Axel only nodded.

"You like it?" Axel asked and Demyx only nodded without finding words. Axel grinned. "Wanna me to dye your hair red?"

Demyx blinked and pulled his hand off. "No way! I like my hair the way it is!" Demyx half shouted and took little space between him and Axel. The redhead laughed.

"Okay, fine with me." He replied and with slight gasp took few strands of his hair off. Demyx stared frowning at his friend. Axel tied the few strands together and grinning offered it to Demyx. "There. You like it?" He asked and Demyx stared at the few hairs.

Axel grinned even wider, gave a slight kiss to the hair he had taken off and put it into Demyx's hand. "No need to thank me." He whispered. Demyx blushed, glanced at the few hairs in his hand and grinning put them into his pocket.

"Thanks…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**20. The road home**

Axel was leaning against a huge fir tree. The tree was growing on a small garden of an old house. This house wasn't too far from the orphanage he lived in but he was having a slight task to handle. To fetch his friend back home, back to the orphanage.

Demyx did come quite soon running and squealing through the front door of the house. Axel chuckled and took the kid up when the two years younger orphan crashed with him. "Hey, Aku!" Demyx shouted happily. Axel chuckled even harder.

"I can't believe you're still using that name…" He whispered happily. Demyx blushed.

"Why wouldn't I? It was first thing I came up when I couldn't pronounce your name!" Demyx giggled. Axel chuckled.

"Fine by me. So, how was it?" Axel changed the subject and started to lead his friend back to orphanage. This was Demyx's second time in the once a week held music lesson. Demyx was bouncing next to the redhead and started to rant about his day while naming lot of different stringed instruments.

"Whoa there! I can't even recognize half of those!" Axel chuckled and Demyx blushed. "So, what's your fave instrument there?" Axel continued with a smile. Demyx grinned widely.

"Sitar!" He half shouted and Axel laughed.

"And what's that?" The pyromaniac inquired and Demyx started to explain the whole history and how to play it. "Okay, okay! Stop it!" Axel laughed. "I don't get a freaking thing 'bout that!"

Demyx blushed again. "Sorry…"

"No, it's OK…" Axel told him while ruffling with the kid's hair. "What's the reason for taking it up?" Axel asked happily. Demyx grinned.

"Teacher said I'm natural and I love the sound it makes!" Demyx shouted grinning. "You seriously should come to listen someday!"

"I'll be there, it's a promise." Axel replied and Demyx nodded. "Okay, the home's right behind that hill…" Axel started and grinned. "Race you!" He shouted and straight off dashed towards the hill. Demyx blinked but ran after his friend.

"Not fair!" He screamed and Axel laughed while slightly slowing down so Demyx could catch up with him. Demyx passed him with a grin. Once the kid was far enough did Axel start to run on full speed to catch his friend.

Right before Axel caught up with the young musician-to-be, he tripped. Axel yelped while crashing to ground. Demyx heard Axel's slightly surprised voice and turned around to see his friend fall down. He slightly flinched when Axel did crash to ground. "Ouchie…" Demyx whispered little worriedly.

" Ouch…" Axel whispered while sitting up. Demyx frowned and walked back to Axel.

"You OK?" He asked little worriedly. Axel chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine." The redhead answered but Demyx didn't believe him. He frowned and sat right in front of Axel. "Demyx, I'm fine. Don't worry." Axel reassured him but Demyx shook his head.

He took Axel's right hand into his hands and pointed to the small scratch. "And what's that?" He asked frowning even more. Axel rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about…" Axel started but Demyx yanked Axel's hand closer. "Hey!" Axel yelped while Demyx carefully started to clean the small amount of sand off and carefully planted a soft kiss to the slight scratch. Axel blinked.

Demyx looked at Axel hopefully. "Better?" He questioned. Axel stared at him for a while before chuckling and nodded.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He told with a grin. Demyx blushed. "Shall we get inside now?" Axel continued and Demyx nodded. Axel laughed and they walked inside the orphanage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you read this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan


	5. Parts 21 to 25

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

Oh, and Dem has gone through enough in lots of stories, so decided to do the first part (21) with some humor. Sure, I could've put Saïx to more or less hurt Demmy or Axel to fight against Saïx in attempt of protecting Dem.

Plus I'm quite well re-using the part 23 but I couldn't come up with anything better for it. -.-'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion**

Axel was one of the oldest kids in the orphanage so he was in charge when the owners of the orphanage were out on handling some things. Saïx and his friends were around Axel's age but those kids were far from responsible. Axel mostly saved his two years younger friend from their clutches.

The day was quite sunny and warm, so Axel had taken the kids out to the yard for a while. Demyx was going to come slightly later but he had something unfinished to do. Suddenly there was a scream. Axel shot up in shock.

"Demyx! Kids, stay here and don't go anywhere!" Axel commanded while he dashed inside the house. He called his friend's name while running up the stairs and saw Demyx backing out of his room. "Dem!"

Demyx looked up to Axel with fear in his eyes. Axel hugged him straight off. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Axel questioned straight off. Demyx trembled a little.

"In my room…" He whispered quietly. Axel glanced inside the room.

"I don't see anything." He stated little frowning. Demyx gulped.

"On the window…"

Axel looked to the window and chuckled. "A spider?" He questioned. Demyx trembled even more. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Keep your eye on it for a while…" Axel told him while going to fetch something he could use to whack the spider.

Demyx trembled and stared at the spider on his window. It didn't take long before Axel came back with rolled newspaper. He walked into the room and slammed the paper at the spider. Axel grinned a little until the spider ran out of under the table and towards Demyx. Demyx screamed in terror.

Axel started to whack the spider time after time again. Demyx kept on screaming and tried to back away even further even though there was a wall right behind him. Eventually the spider didn't move anymore. "Problem solved." Axel stated triumphantly. Demyx blinked at him while calming down.

Axel walked to Demyx and hugged him. "Nothing to worry anymore…" He whispered. Demyx stared at him.

"You killed it…" He whispered. Axel blinked and looked little confused at Demyx.

"What you thought me to do to it?" He questioned puzzled. Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know… Taking it out of the house?" He replied. Axel chuckled.

"This was easier way." He explained and carefully kissed Demyx's forehead. "You're safe now."

Demyx sighed while relaxing. "Thanks." He whispered but then pointed to the dead spider. "What are you going to do to that?" He questioned. Axel grinned, went back into the room and cleaned the dead spider to the paper.

"Taking it away from your room." Axel replied while walking past his friend. Demyx watched after him for a while.

"Hey, Aku!" Demyx called and Axel turned around to look at his friend. Demyx hesitated for a while. "Um… Could you check my room that there aren't more of unexpected guests?" Demyx asked worriedly.

Axel chuckled. "Sure thing, Dem. I'll be back real soon." He stated with a wink. Demyx blushed a little but nodded.

It didn't take long before Axel had checked the whole room and came empty handed. "No more bugs in here." He told to Demyx. Demyx sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

Axel chuckled and ruffled Demyx's hair. Demyx chuckled happily. "It's nothing. You wanna come out for a while?" Demyx nodded and followed his friend out of the house to join the rest of the kids.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**22. Cradle**

Demyx was curious little toddler and Axel watched after him happily. He wanted to know the kid better and if he spend most of the time with him… They'd be friends when Demyx would grow older.

It was starting to be quite late and Axel had carried the toddler to a cradle. He carefully rocked the cradle so the young orphan would fall asleep. Once Axel was sure Demyx had fallen asleep, he went to lie down on the bed to get some sleep.

Demyx had woken up in middle of the night and stood up. He took the few steps to one side and then to other to notice the cradle rocking. Demyx giggled a little but none the less, he didn't like to be in 'jail' so he tried to climb over the fence of the cradle… And the cradle fell down. Demyx freaked out, hit his head slightly to the ground and started to cry. Luckily he hadn't hurt himself too badly.

Axel woke up to a sound of crash and crying. He bolted up from the bed and went to put the lights on. The redhead gasped in shock and rushed to the fallen cradle.

Carefully Axel pushed the cradle up and took the crying kid to his lap. "Shh, it's OK, Dem…" Axel whispered while carefully starting to rock the kid before standing up with him.

But Demyx didn't stop crying. Axel sat down to the bed with the kid on his lap. "Where does it hurt?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx only cried louder and Axel carefully checked the kid to make sure he was OK. Axel wasn't sure what he should do but he did slowly kiss the kid's forehead.

Demyx stopped crying and blinked at the redhead quite confused. Axel smiled. "You OK?" He asked quietly. Demyx blinked and frowned.

"Mommy?" He asked. Axel blushed and chuckled little nervously.

"Sorry… Not exactly…" He replied and Demyx started to cry again. Axel freaked out and tried to find a way of helping his friend. "I'm not mom but I could be your brother…" Axel tried carefully.

Demyx stopped crying again and stared at him. "Not mommy?" He asked.

"Sorry… Can't a bro be good enough?" Axel replied carefully and smiling little sadly.

Demyx frowned. Axel sighed and carefully pulled the kid closer into a hug. He kissed the kid's forehead again. Demyx cuddled closer to Axel's chest for warmth, yawned and slowly fell asleep in Axel's lap. The redhead sighed and carefully laid them both to the bed before falling asleep and holding tightly to the kid.

-.-.-.-.-

**23. Candy**

It was late evening of Halloween. The orphans were already back at the Orphanage and checking their catch. Axel and Demyx were at the two years younger orphan's room. They had already put all of the candy on the two huge plates to check their catch of the evening.

Demyx glanced little sadly at his own amount of candy and compared it to his friend's catch. Axel had so much more. Demyx sighed. He knew the reason for the huge difference of the candy.

The young hydromaniac had been scared. Sure, he looked like one of the those water creatures, the merpeople. And Axel had put up to be a phoenix. They had been together but Demyx had been too scared to really follow Axel to all of the places for the candy.

Axel looked at his friend and realized the difference with their amount of candy. "I'll be right back…" He whispered before leaving the room. Demyx watched little sadly after him before his gaze fell back to the candy.

The pyromaniac came back with a huge bowl. He grinned before emptying both of the plates to the bowl. Demyx stared confused at his friend's doing. Axel put the bowl next to his friend. "It's for both of us. Doesn't matter who got more since it's all in here." He stated and gave a kiss to the young merman's head. "It's equally shared now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**24. Good night**

Demyx was only a year old while Axel was three. Both of them were orphans. Axel had come into the place a year ago and Demyx just several months ago when he was still under a year old.

The redhead was currently sitting next to his friend on a bed with a book on his hands.

He had already checked that Demyx had washed up and brushed his teeth after the evening meal. Now the young orphan was slowly falling asleep while Axel finished the story. Demyx yawned a little and dug deeper into the blanket. Axel smiled and sat up.

The young pyromaniac put the book away and came back to the bed. He carefully made sure that Demyx was fully tugged into the bed and sleeping peacefully. Carefully he leaned closer and gave a light kiss to kid's forehead. "Good night, Demyx…" Axel whispered before quietly leaving the room, making sure the small nightlight was on in the room and closed the door after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**25. Fence**

"Axel, get down from there!"

"Oh, come on! I won't hurt myself!"

"Axel!"

Demyx stared fearfully how his friend was climbing up on the iron fence of the orphanage. The water obsessed kid checked once in a while around to make sure no one was too close. The redheaded pyromaniac had gotten an idiotic idea not too long ago. He wanted to climb over the fence and check the world on other side.

"You coming or not?" Axel questioned when he finally got to the peak of the fence. Demyx looked around and glancing upwards to his friend. "It's not hard!"

Demyx still contemplated but eventually started to climb up. "I'm gonna blame him if we get caught…" Demyx muttered while fearfully climbing up on the fence.

Eventually Axel helped the fearful kid to the peak of the fence. "It wasn't that of bad now, was it?" Axel asked with a grin. Demyx only glared at him and gulped when he realized how high they were.

"And how are going to get down?" He asked with really tiny voice. Axel chuckled while looking around.

"Simple. We climb down… On the other side." He replied while already starting to head down. Demyx stared fearfully at him.

"You can't be serious…" He whispered while keeping as tight to the fence as he could. Axel only chuckled while climbing down.

"Come on! We don't have whole day! Besides… It's the only way down!" Axel called to him from the ground. Demyx stared down and shook his head. He was way too scared to get down. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not hard! Just the same way as getting up! Come on, I wanna check the world!" Axel shouted at him but Demyx shook his head again.

The redhead sighed and started to climb back up. "Come on, Demyx!" Axel yelled slightly annoyed. Demyx closed his eyes and slightly flinched at Axel's tone of voice. This, though, went past the pyromaniac.

Axel pulled himself up to the fence and looked at his friend slightly angrily… But that soon turned into concern. Demyx was slightly trembling while quietly crying. "Demyx?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx flinched but opened his eyes and glanced at his friend. "Hey, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to freak you out…" Axel whispered while carefully pulling his friend closer to him into a slight hug. "I'll help you down and we'll get back to the house. This OK with you?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx only quietly nodded.

Axel sighed, carefully pushed the two years younger male off of the hug and carefully kissed the tears away. Demyx blinked at him and slightly frowned. Axel chuckled while going to the right side of the fence. "Come on, let's get back inside." Axel whispered and started to help his friend down.

Once back at the ground, Demyx leaned against the fence and sighed in relief. Axel chuckled little nervously. "Sorry 'bout the idiotic idea…" He whispered but Demyx shook his head.

"Maybe someday we'll get over it…" He said quietly and opened his eyes to look at his friend. Axel smiled at him and Demyx nodded before frowning. "About what you did up there…" Demyx started but Axel cut him short while waving his hands.

"Forget it. It didn't mean a thing… I'm just sick of kissing your forehead…" Axel answered with a grin. Demyx frowned even deeper and lowered his gaze to ground.

"Oh…"

"Damn it! I didn't mean anything bad, I swear!" Axel half shouted before pulling the kid into a hug. "I just mean that… Well…" Axel couldn't find the right words and he sighed. "I care about you. You're my best friend and…" He tried again and Demyx only nodded.

"I guess I understand…" He whispered before they walked back to the house. Luckily no one had seen them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you read this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan


	6. Parts 26 to 30

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So these five parts are the last on this series. Hope you guys will like them as much as of the earlier parts. Thanks!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**26. If only I could make you mine**

Roxas sighed sadly. He had been in the Orphanage for two years now. He had come there with his twin, Sora, and the kid's two friends, Riku and Kairi. The four of them had lost their families in a car accident.

Roxas watched how his brother and his two friends were playing together. Roxas sighed again. He knew that Sora and Riku fought over Kairi once in a while which led to the little fact that Kairi claimed not be with either one of them but with another kid, Demi.

Demi, or actually Demyx as really few of the kids were able to say the harder names properly… Roxas knew the kid but wasn't too sure how close they were. Roxas' first friend in the Orphanage was Axel but the redhead was nearly whole time with Demyx… And this saddened the young kid.

"Hey, Roxas." Someone suddenly said from right next to the kid. Roxas looked little surprised to his right to find Axel.

"Hey." Roxas replied little quietly before turning his gaze back to his brother. Axel frowned.

"What's up?" He questioned worriedly while sitting down. Roxas shrugged. "Don't try, Roxy. I know something's bothering you." Axel continued.

Roxas sighed and looked at Axel again. "It's nothing." He stated but Axel shook his head and sighed.

"Listen… Dem wants to spend some time with both of us. That OK with you?" Axel questioned. Roxas frowned slightly. "Hey, c'mon. Dem's sad 'cause you're sad." Axel continued.

"Why?" Roxas asked confused. Axel chuckled.

"Because the three of us are a trio and when one of us is sad… It makes Demy sad." Axel explained with a grin. "And he really wants to spend time with you."

Roxas sighed and chuckled. "Okay." He stated and stood up with Axel. The pyromaniac grinned and showed the way.

Demyx nearly ran towards them. "Roku! Aku!" He called happily. Roxas chuckled. He really couldn't understand why the eight years old kid didn't call them by their proper names since he could do that.

"Hey, Dem." Roxas replied but was startled quite badly when the four years older kid kissed his forehead. Roxas blinked quite surprised at his friend.

Demyx blushed a little and chuckled nervously. "You looked like to need some reminder that both me and Aku are your friends… And brothers if you want…" Demyx whispered little hesitantly.

"Bros?" Roxas questioned and looked confused at both of his older friends. Axel and Demyx nodded.

"Dem's right, Roxy. But only if you want." Axel stated. Roxas blushed a little, glanced back at the house before grinning.

"Sounds perfect! I think I really would need older bros!" He half shouted before he hugged both of his friends. "Thanks!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**27. Overflow**

Axel was getting little worried. His friend had been in the bathroom for really long while. _"Getting washed up shouldn't take this long…"_ Axel thought worriedly while starting to walk up towards the bathroom door. The orphanage was already asleep and the pyromaniac and the hydromaniac were the last ones awake anymore.

Axel knocked on the door. "Dem, you OK?" Axel called worriedly. He could still hear the water running. "Demyx, answer to me!" Axel half shouted.

Suddenly the door opened for a crack. "What's up?" Demyx questioned little confused.

"Everything OK there?" Axel questioned and Demyx nodded eagerly. "Listen, Dem… Hurry up a little so I can wash up too. I'm getting little tired here." Axel explained.

"Sorry…" Demyx muttered. He sighed and nodded. "I'll be done real soon… I'll come to fetch you once I'm ready, 'k?" Demyx continued and looked up at Axel hopefully.

Axel sighed but leaned down and kissed the kid's forehead. "Fine. I'll be in the living room." He stated. "I'll give you only half an hour. Got it?" The pyromaniac continued. Demyx nodded eagerly and closed the door. Axel sighed and left from the door.

Under half an hour later Axel could hear the water falling. Getting confused, he started to walk to the bathroom. What confused him even more was seeing Demyx at the top of the stairs to the second floor. "Demyx?" He questioned little confused.

Demyx blinked little startled and turned to look at Axel before grinning from ear to ear. "Look, Aku! I made a waterfall!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

Axel frowned and took few steps closer the stairs until he noticed the wet floor. "Demyx…" He started little varying. "What the heck are you doing?" Axel questioned and looked at his friend. Demyx just grinned.

"Waterfall." He replied happily. Axel gulped. That didn't sound too good and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer to the next question.

"…How?"

Demyx wondered for a while. "Um… Letting the water come over the railing of the bath tub…?" He stated little uncertain. Axel sighed.

"Overflowing the tube?" He questioned slightly angrily. Demyx chuckled nervously and nodded. "Oh hell… You're so in big trouble…"

Demyx gulped before he bolted into his room and locked it. Axel sighed. "Not with me…" He whispered little sadly before going to close the tab and letting the water out of the tube. The pyromaniac sighed while watching at the water damage. _"What the hell am I supposed to do? Tell him out?"_ Axel wondered sighing. Eventually he decided to work the water off somehow… Which meant that he didn't wash up until late that morning and didn't get any of sleep at all. But the two years younger orphan got off of the trouble without anything else than slight barking from Axel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**28. Wada Calcium CD3**

Demyx had been down for long while. He barely left his room and Axel was getting really worried. This wasn't normal, at least not for his friend. And to make it even stranger, Demyx was already eating tablets… But as far as Axel knew, Demyx wasn't sick.

The redheaded pyromaniac knocked on his friend's door. "Dem, please, let me in!" Axel called but couldn't even hear his friend move in the room. "Demyx! We need to talk!" Axel shouted but still got no response. "Demi?" Axel kept on calling while getting even more worried. "You sick or something?"

Eventually, after long time of coaxing, did Demyx open the door for a crack. "You OK, Dem?" Axel asked worriedly. Demyx sighed but shook his head while finally letting his friend in.

Axel walked to the small bed in the room and sat down. The rooms looked the same in the orphanage but each of them worked with making them slightly more for themselves. Demyx had lot of watery stuff in there. "What's wrong?" Axel questioned when his friend sat next to him and just stared quietly at the floor. "Come on, Dem, talk to me!" Axel begged.

Suddenly the two years younger orphan started to cry and leaned next to Axel. The young pyromaniac circled his arms around his friend and planted a soft kiss to Demyx's head. "It's OK, Dem… Whatever is going on you can talk about it to me…" Axel whispered while trying to calm his friend.

After some time Demyx sighed and pulled off to look at his friend before already dropping his gaze in shame. "I'm sorry…" He whispered but Axel pulled the water obsessed kid into another hug.

"It's perfectly fine, Demyx, don't worry… Now, what's going on?" Axel questioned while holding his friend close to him. Demyx closed his eyes and started to tremble once again while starting to cry.

"I'm scared…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel blinked in surprise.

"Scared of what?"

Demyx gulped. "That we'll be separated…"

Axel sighed and held even tighter to his friend. "I swear we won't get separated!" Axel reassured him.

"You can't promise that." Demyx muttered and looked at his friend. "If someone comes and…" Demyx started but trailed off while burying his face to Axel's chest. "I'm scared other one of us is going to be taken away and… I don't want that!" Demyx half shouted through sobs.

Axel sighed sadly. "I'll talk to Aerith and Tifa… They'll understand…" He tried. Demyx sighed but nodded while raising his head to look at his friend. "I won't let anyone to separate us. It's a promise and I'll keep my promises." Axel told him firmly. Demyx chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks…"

Axel smiled and dried his friend's tears. "You're welcome. Now, how about we go out for a while?" Axel told him. Demyx frowned while checking through his window.

"It's raining…" He whispered. Axel grinned.

"Even better reason for going out!" He half shouted before already dragging the kid out of the room, down the stairs to first floor and through the door into the rain. Demyx had yelped a little when Axel had pulled him up from the bed and started to drag him out. "Come on! Have fun!" Axel shouted grinning.

Demyx stared at him for a while before looking up to the dark clouds with a slight smile. Eventually he started to laugh and dance. Axel chuckled but joined his friend in the dance. "Thank you…" Demyx whispered with a smile and Axel nodded happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**29. The sound of waves**

The Orphanage was close to a small cliff. This cliff was Demyx's favorite place. He loved to listen to the waves crash to the rocks. Axel sighed from the edge of the small forest which separated the orphanage from the cliff. Since Demyx was his friend, he was supposed to fetch the kid back home… But getting Demyx to leave the place was the hardest task every single day for him.

"Hey, Demyx!" Axel called when he finally started to walk towards his friend. Demyx turned around and smiled at Axel.

"Hey." He whispered while patting the place next to him. Axel sighed but sat down. "I know… You came to fetch me back, right?" Demyx whispered little sadly. Axel only nodded.

Demyx sighed. "I love this place… It's one of the few places where I know to be safe…" Demyx explained and stared to the sea.

"It's also very dangerous if you think about it." Axel replied. He hated this. They always talked for nearly an hour before he could get the kid to come with him. "Dem, we really gotta go now…"

Demyx shook his head. "I don't wanna!" He whined and looked at his friend. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Demyx…" He started but the kid cut him short.

"I don't wanna go back, Axel! I love it here and…" Demyx nearly shouted but Axel suddenly put his hand over Demyx's mouth.

"Shut it. You can't live here. What if someone comes and pushes you down? Or there comes a freaking storm? Or.." Axel snapped and glared at Demyx. The few years younger male went silent and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I know, Axel…" He whispered, gave last long glance to the sea before standing up. "Let's get back…" Demyx turned around and headed towards the small forest. Axel blinked few times in shock before sprinting after his friend. It was first time they left the place like this.

"Demyx…" Axel started but he didn't know what to say so they walked quietly back to the huge mansion.

Next day came and Axel again went to fetch his friend from the cliff. This time though, things changed.

Axel walked to Demyx and sat down without a word. Demyx blinked at him little confused and slightly startled. "Hey." Demyx whispered with a slight smile before starting once again: "I know…" But that was as far as he could get.

"Here." Axel stated and gave a nicely packed present to Demyx. "Open it."

Demyx blinked at the thin package but started to open it none the less. "What's the occasion?" He questioned while taking out a CD from the package. He stared at it for long while before raising his gaze to Axel.

The redhead was grinning. "Now you don't have to come here to listen to the waves anymore." Demyx blinked few times in surprise before lowering his gaze back to the CD and chuckled.

"Fine… But it still doesn't take the fact that I love to watch the sea too…" Demyx replied with a grin. Axel laughed.

"But you could give it a try, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay, I can do that much… Besides, I'm sure I'll be sleeping lot better from now on…" Demyx answered and hugged his friend. "Thanks."

Axel chuckled, kissed the kid's forehead and smiled. "You're welcome… Now, could we head back home?"

Demyx laughed but nodded. "Race you!" He shouted before already bolting towards the forest.

"Hey, wait for me!" Axel yelled after him and laughing started to run to catch his friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**30. Kiss**

The two orphans were swimming in the sea. The whole orphanage had come out of the huge mansion and left to the shore. The first thing Demyx did was to head out for swimming. The young musician would've gone all clothes on if his friend hadn't stopped him first.

"Demyx! Stop!" Axel screamed and ran after his friend. Demyx blinked, stopped and turned to look at his two years older friend little confused. Axel stopped next to Demyx and panted for a while. "Not clothes on, you idiot." The young pyromaniac muttered and guided his friend away from the sea.

Demyx followed little frowning. "How am I supposed to swim then? Naked?" Demyx asked. Axel blushed and shook his head.

"Not exactly…" He whispered, leaned down to grip his small backpack he had taken along and walked forward to several small wooden boxes. Demyx was quite confused. Axel stopped right in front of one of the boxes and dug into the backpack to retrieve blue swimming trunks. "Change into these." Axel advised.

Demyx nodded, took the swimming trunks and went into the box. It didn't take long before he had changed. "Wait for me, OK?" Axel questioned and Demyx nodded happily. It didn't take long before Axel came out with fire red swimming trunks. After this the two orphans headed to the sea. Demyx took the lead real soon and ran into the water. Axel chuckled and followed his friend.

Slowly and happily the two orphans swam without notion out of sight. Suddenly things turned dangerous. Demyx fell underwater but didn't emerge back to the surface. Axel freaked out and dived into the water time after time again before finding his friend.

The redheaded pyromaniac dragged the half drowned friend of his to the close by cave he found. Carefully laying him down, Axel started to work with CPR. Luckily after a while Demyx started to cough out. Axel sighed in relief. "Take it easy…" He whispered.

Once Demyx stopped coughing, he turned to look at Axel. The young orphan was slightly confused. "You kissed me?" Demyx stated even though it sounded more of question. Axel blinked and stared at his friend.

"Did not!" He straight off protested. "I was just trying to save your life!" Axel explained. Demyx frowned.

"You care about me?" He asked and Axel nodded straight off without hesitation. "Like really much?" Demyx continued. Axel nodded again.

"Of course I care! You're my friend!" Axel half shouted. Demyx still frowned and slowly but carefully and slightly hesitating started to come closer to Axel. The redhead was quite confused but he didn't stop his friend… Not until Demyx's lips were just inches from Axel's.

Axel pushed Demyx down. "What the hell you're thinking to do?" Axel nearly yelled in shock. Demyx stared at him even more shocked.

"But you said… Saïx told me…" Demyx started without knowing what to say. Axel blinked in surprise.

"You listening to Saïx's words?" He questioned slightly angrily. Demyx flinched.

"He said you wouldn't deny his words…" The hydromaniac whispered quietly. Axel frowned.

"What exactly did he say?" He eventually asked. Demyx sighed.

"He said that when two persons care about each other really, really much they confirm their feelings with a kiss…" Demyx explained while carefully raising his gaze to Axel's. The redhead grinned.

"Let's change the wording a little." Axel stated.

"How?" Demyx inquired. Axel grinned even wider.

"When two persons _love_ each other they confirm the feeling with a kiss." Axel explained. Demyx frowned.

"What's the difference between love and care?"

Axel chuckled. "Love is lot more deeper feeling than care. Care is what every person feels towards the ones who are really important to them." Axel answered with a smile. Demyx thought for a while before nodding.

"You don't love me?" Demyx asked little sadly. Axel laughed.

"Of course I love you but it's different love! It's between brothers and they don't kiss each other on the lips." Axel told him and leaned closer to Demyx and planted soft kiss to the kid's forehead. "This kind of kiss is OK between friends, siblings and between parents and their children." Axel continued.

Demyx smiled. "I think I get it now…" He whispered. Axel chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. Demyx smiled even wider.

"I know you do." He whispered before continuing: "And next time Saïx tells you something… Check the truth first from me before believing."

Demyx nodded. "Okay!" He chirped happily. Axel laughed and hugged his friend.

"Now, let's get out of here and back to the shore… It's getting little chilly in here… Not to mention that Aerith and Tifa would be getting really worried…" Axel told him and Demyx nodded. The two years younger orphan followed his friend out of the cave and back to the shore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you read this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan


End file.
